User blog:Democratius/Introducing Generations
"Generations" of user are a neat concept I saw in some Turkish forum sites, so here's a guide to it here to tell newbies apart from old users would be a good idea. Here are the proposed generations of users: Generation 1 First generation of users, January 2010 - December 2012. They haven't contributed much to the wiki although it can be said they laid the foundations and are the most important of them all. Respectable examples are SexyMordecai5 and Siberiaball Generation 2 Second generation of users, December 2012 - September 2014. "The dead generation", least active times of the wiki with up to 4 month delays between edits. Also least number of users. They did improve the wiki a tiny bit but as observed most of their edits were low-faith ones disaccording to the wiki formatting. Respectable examples I could find were iDrowzee and Spudss Generation 3 Third generation of users, September 2014 - May 2015. Only generation in which there are still active users of, also the generation who truly built the wiki from the foundation and made it what it is today. Probably least toxic users are from this generation. Almost the "golden age" of this Wiki, but still not at peak popularity. Respectable examples are Antonio12ITA and VictoryKael Generation 4 Fourth generation of users, May 2015 - December 2015. Truly the "golden age" and the most respectable wave of users with some exceptions. The generation who built the wiki which we see today and made it reach its peak. The time period users of this generation were born was also when the community was the strongest, withstanding loads of drama with unity. Respectable examples are IMC, Collisions and myself Another example is Bain... Generation 5 Fifth generation of users, December 2015 - May 2016. A buffer generation, currently the generation of most active oldies and the borderline oldie generation. Contributed to the wiki as much as they could, but more to the community as there wasn't much left to build. This is a part of the peak but not the peak itself. Post-golden age, still a good time period of users although there's also a rising amount of vandalism and drama. Respectable examples are South and Mypellie This also is generation of the garfieldgang users Generation 6 Sixth generation of users, May 2016 - October 2016. Truly the decline of the legends, albeit also the ones who contributed the most after 3rd generation. A very mixed generation, ranging from serious users to all "shiz and giggles", ranging from immaturity to world benchmark maturity. During this time period was when also the chat died because Discord began its existence. Drama off the charts, but now out of the wiki. Respectable examples are NESTLEH and TRB Generation 7 Seventh generation of users, October 2016 - February 2017. Another buffer generation, didn't saw much of a change compared to generation 7, just saw a large influx of Discord users and also loads of toxic users. They didn't get along very well with the old users albeit they're far better than the incoming generation. They didn't edit that much and are known for their independent Discord servers, along with frequent blog and forum posts. Decline of the wiki truly begins when this generation became the one with most active users of within it. Generation 8 Eight generation of users, February 2017 - December 2017. Heaviest amount of toxicity and also the time period where the disrespected newbies that I won't name came to be around. They edited far less compared to the previous generation and are comparable to the 2nd generation in term of activeness. The wiki almost hit a rock bottom in this time period due to independent Discords all around and forum posts along with extremely frequent and useless blog posts. Also peak of garfieldgang vandalism. Generation 9 Ninth generation of users, December 2017 - Current. The wiki is improving with the chat getting more active but also other infamous vandals and spammers coming to be around. Heavy amount of toxicity, although the situation is improving. Not much comment can be made due to the fact that this still is an ongoing time period and generation. = So which generation are you? Don't be shy to tell in the comments below!= Category:Blog posts